Пачвара
by 22smile22
Summary: Belarus has finally snapped and she'll will do anything and will kill anyone in her path just to have he Older brother all to herself.  WARNING: Character Death Rus/Ame Onesided Bel/Rus


**Monster: Chapter 1 The Demon Within**

"_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window..."<strong>_

Why...? She thought "Why doesn't Nii-san love me…is it because I'm…im not pretty enough?"

She looked up at the oval shaped mirror that usually hanged over her dresser, she dint think that she was ugly. She had long platinum blonde hair, soft pale skin, and bluish violet eyes just like her Nii-san.

"_**His little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me."<strong>_

So why she said with tears beginning to run down her face WHY DOSENT HE LOVE ME!"

"_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something."<strong>_

Something had snapped within her she punched the mirror in front of her with a loud crash followed by a loud crack the mirror was shattered, some pieces had fell to the floor. As the pieces fell drops of blood were beginning to stain the once white carpets. She fell to the floor and began to weep, she never understand why her brother dint love her the way she did. He would always look at Ukraine and mostly America more differently than he does to me. America, he loved America for a very long time now… There will always be a warm smile upon his lovely lips along with happiness beaming out those violet orbs. It made her sick seeing how happy those two made him.

"_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window..".<strong>_

"_Get rid of them…"_ a voice began inside her head _"kill them both and take Ivan-nii all to yourself…"_

She looked up with a shocked and scared look but was quickly replaced with a widened deranged smile that would scare any mad man into a dark corner. Sinister laughter began to fill the house, she dint care anymore all she wanted was to become one with her brother even if that meant hurting him….

First she was going to get rid of darling Старэйшая сястра (1)

Ukraine was in her house cooking unaware that a deadly storm called her sister was approaching. As the kitchen door creaked open with a heart stopping sound Ukraine jump and quickly turned only to Natalia by the door.

"Oh сестричка it's only you…" she said with relief "would you like to help me bake a cake? It's for Mr. Ludwig and Mr. Feliciano, they're getting married!" she beamed

Natalia stood there quiet by the door face darkened and eyes hidden by her bangs, her hands still gripping the door knob.

Ukraine gave her an awkward look and then turned back around, and resumed cooking.

"Your awfully quiet Natalia is everything alright? Oh hey can you pass me the knife over there."

Natalia looked over in the direction Ukraine was pointing it was a big cutting knife that looked sharp enough to cut through wood…perfect. She grabbed the knife and began walking slowly to her cruel fated sister.

"Oh big sister…" she said with a crazed smile

Ukraine turned around and in a flash was brought down to the cold tile floor, on top of her was a mad Belarus with the cutting knife high above her head, ready to trusted into her chest.

"Belarus what in the name of God are you doing p-p-put t-the knife d-down!" She struggled as Belarus began squeezing her neck

"_**That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her."<strong>_

What am I doing you ask старэйшая сястра oh why I'm GETTING RID OF YOU!" She yelled as she trusted the knife into Ukraine's chest

" AHHH! допоможіть мені!" She yelled as the knife went through her

"_**Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain..."<strong>_

The house was filled with cries of bloody murder; her sisters' screams were like music to her ears, sweet, sinister, spine chilling music. Soon that music came to a stop the house lay still and quiet, Natalia dropped what was the happy, motherly figure, her sister which is now a bloody limp corpse. "_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams**_." She got up and smiled then began to laugh once more; she looked down at her bloody hands covered in vibrant red, the metallic smell of blood began to fill her nose. She liked how the red was on her she liked to smell of blood…soon she'll get to see the blood of that halfwit America, and soon she will taste the blood of her beloved brother. She licked her lips and then smiled at the thought…

"Oh…Nii-san you will be mine soon…Now I have to get rid of that Alfred, and I'll make sure he will suffer a far greater death than Ukraine. One that he will never, forget…"

"_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the windows…"<strong>_

Ivan stood there wide eyed his older sister lay dead on the floor in a bloody pool of death. He gripped the scarf he had around his neck tightly.

"Katyushaaaa!" he wailed

END

Yeah this is my first time writing something more…uh scary I guess; well I hoped you liked it the next chapter will be out soon, and by soon I mean whenever I feel like it. -_- Aww poor Russia it kind of hurt me to write this. Muwahahahah!

**Song: Monster by Meg and Dia**

**Translations:**

**Старэйшая сястра – Belarusian for Older Sister**

**Сестричка – Russian for Sister**

**допоможіть мені – Ukrainian for Help me**

Well that's all folks for now! Auf Wiedersehen! ~22smile22~


End file.
